222: The Dimentio Adventures of Minions
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Count Dooku recalls his days with The Minions in the 1960s and tells Dimentio and Gwen about his time with them.
1. Beginning of the Minions

Dimentio was cuddling with Gwen when they saw 3 had black hair and was big, one had red hair, and another had blonde hair.

Count Dooku, "Walter Jr, Tina, and Binky Nelson."

"Dooky," Dimentio said to him, "Do you know them?

"Of course Master Dimentio." Dooku answered, "They're The Nelsons."

"They're that happy-go-lucky villain team from the 1960s and 1970s." Lord Hater said as the rest of LHATHOD came in.

"I remember them from our road trip from New York to Orlando." Commander Peepers recalled.

"Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom," Binky said.

"What brings you to Cirque De Dimentio?" He asked.

"We thought we could visit our old rock star friends." Walter Jr explained.

Gwen thought she could impress them with her blind target shooting. She got out a ray gun, placed on a blindfold and zapped the targets, "This is just like when you got zapped with that youth ray." Tina recalled.

"I hate to talk about it." Dooku groaned.

"You really did turn into a teenager," Gwen said as she removed her blindfold.

He explained that Minions have been around since the dawn of times looking for a new villain to serve. They started with a T-Rex, then a caveman, Khamunrah, a vampire, and Napoleon Bonaparte. After the battle of Waterloo, they run off to The Himalayas and stayed there until one day in the 1960s. They felt hopeless and if they don't go on without a master, they'll die.

A minion named, "Kevin" had a plan to save the minions by going out and find their new boss. He picked Stuart because he wanted to get out and Bob because he was the only who's interested.

They journey off till they got to a train to New York City from Hollywood. That's when Bob wandered off to a mega mall, dropping his teddy bear, "Tim" Kevin found it by the entrance and started to look for Bob. They tried to find him on the intercom, but it wouldn't work. Luckily they found him by the dressing rooms and returned Tim to Bob.

The mall suddenly closed and they decided to spend the night there.

Later they prepared up to a TV set and watched, "The Monkees" until they lost the signal. Stuart was trying to get a signal til they accidentally got to the secret, "Villain Network Channel" sponsored by Villain Con. "Ever since 1879, this has been the biggest gathering of villains everywhere." the announcer said, "And for the first time anywhere, "Scarlet Overkill, criminal genius. Crime is pretty, it's red hot. Get to Villain Con this weekend 1245 Orange Grove Avenue in Orlando Florida. It's so much fun it's a crime."

Dimentio recalled all the shows programed on the channel. The Villain's Choice Awards, _Pook Pooka Fun-Fun Farm, and Plankton Chat._


	2. The Nelsons

In the morning they were heading off to Orlando Florida. Unfortunately in the outskirts. They were all very tired. They saw a Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were hitchhiking to NYC, and thought they would try it how. "Why not teleport to villain con?" Lord Hater asked

"Because I want to surprise Villain Con." Dimentio shouted, "I go there every year."

"Master Dimentio," Dooku said,

Kevin, Stuart and Bob thought they would join them in hitchhiking, "A car!" Commander Peepers shouted.

The car was a friendly station wagon and inside were Walter and his wife Madge, and their kids Walter Jr, Tina, and Binky. They offered them a ride. DImentio made a trailer pop in the back for King Dedede, Lord Hater, and Count Dooku. Dimentio explained that the trailer can still stay on the car in movement while holding people.

Him, Dimentio, Peepers, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob walked in and communicated with the others through a Dimentio Com. "Who wants apple slices?" Madge asked.

"Bapple," Bob said as he ate the slice

"You too," Madge said to the minions in the back," Growing boy like creatures needs their strength."

"Apple slices?!" King Dedede asked in disgust, "Where are the potato chips or candy bars?"

"Those things aren't good for you," Madge said on the Dimentio-com, "You'll end up looking like what you are now."

"Her cover job is a dietician while I work as a real estate agent," Walter said.

"Then what do you really do?"

"You'll see," Walter said.

Later when they reached Pennsylvania, Walter asked, "Who needs to stretch their legs?" Walter asked as everyone placed on ski masks.

"Me!" Tina shouted.

"Yeah!" Walter Jr shouted.

"We'll be right back," Madge said as they took off.

Dimentio saw the masks their wearing and knew one thing, their bank robbers. The family came out of the bank and were on the road again. As they reached to near Philadelphia, cops started to chase them, "Dad, we got company! It's because I tripped the alarm, I'm terrible" Tina pouted.

We all make mistakes Sugarplum." Walter said, "You'll still new to this."

"Your father is right Tina," Madge said, "He wasn't that good at being evil overnight."

Dimentio teleported out of the car and brainwashed them into leaving. Then the Minions accidentally made him duplicate himself by grabbing onto him and really scared the cops away. Then Dimentio and the 3 Minions teleported back to the car. "You just scared away those cops. That's impressive." Walter comments.

"Scared like little girls in a haunted house in France." Dimentio said, "No offense Tina."

"None was taken" Tina replied.

"You're going to villain con?" Walter asked.

"Yup." Lord Hater answered.

"I knew it!" Walter said, "I knew you guys were villains. I hope we're not in rival gangs."


End file.
